This invention relates to an Analog-Digital Converter(ADC) and more particularly to a parallel ADC which adopts a multiplexing technique.
Currently, development is well underway of high speed ADC's as the industries related to high speed digital signal processing, such as video, radar and image enhancement, etc., make progress. One of the typical examples is the all-parallel ADC which is widely used for various industrial fields, but requires use of a plurality of comparators. That is, since 2.sup.N -1 comparators are necessary for N-bit output, there are several shortcomings, such as a wide chip area for integration, a large input load effect, and high power dissipation.
Therefore, a half-parallel ADC, which requires the use of 2.times.(2.sup.N/2 -1) comparators for N-bit output, has been proposed for compensating for the above-mentioned shortcomings, but there is much room for further improvements.